Surveillance systems are known in the sector in question which allow the surveillance of predetermined zones.
These surveillance systems are generally equipped with sensors of various types which allow the accesses to the building (for example, the doors, windows etc.) to be monitored.
A first drawback of this type of security/surveillance system is due to the fact that these systems do not have the possibility of distinguishing whether the person accessing the monitored volume is authorised or not to access the volume and above all they have a considerable limitation resulting from the failure to identify the outlines of the areas in question.
This means that these systems are generally activated only in the absence of persons in the protected area and they must therefore be deactivated if that is not the case; otherwise, these systems can generate numerous “false alarms”, that is, unwanted warning signals, not relative to an intrusion situation.
There has therefore been a long felt need for the provision of a security/surveillance system which can be kept operational also in the presence of persons in the predetermined zone, thus guaranteeing a greater security for the occupants of the zone.
A further requirement by the user is that of having a security/surveillance system which is particularly simple and effective.